Resident Evil Lost In The Darkness
by Ultimate Darkness Unleashed
Summary: León Scott Kennedy se Reuniría con Alex Knight Un Agente Especial de la BSAA para rescatar a Ashley Graham Pero un Accidente llevara a Alex a un Infierno Paranormal mientras León se enfrenta a Las Plagas
1. Chapter 1

Hola:

Bueno espero que Estén Bien y que disfruten Lost In The Darkness como yo al escribirlo etc,etc

Antes de este FanFiction había hecho uno llamado Dark Biohazard pero por Motivos y muchos problemas no pudo hacerse realidad

Esta historia está basada en RE: 3.5 y tiene un personaje jamás creado por CAPCOM Llamado Alex Knight Un Agente Especial de la BSAA

Al Cual Le habían Asignado una Misión en España que no pudo Cumplir

Debido a La historia serán Varias Partes que Tomaran un Tiempo no mucho XD

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Perdido en la Oscuridad**_

_**5 de Octubre de 2004, Nueva York**_

Alex Knight Un Agente Especial de la BSAA Debido a sus Habilidades en Combate Puntería su Agilidad y su manera Táctica de pensar se dirigía A España País donde La BSAA Le Habían Asignado una Misión Secreta Donde se reuniría con un agente de la D.S.O Leon Scott Kennedy para rescatar a la hija del Presidente…Después de comprarle su pasaje en un Tren de Lujo se baño vistió y se preparo para dirigirse a su Peor pesadilla…

Faltaban unos minutos para irse de Nueva York Alex se fue en su motocicleta y se dirigió a la Estación Del Tren Donde Claire (Que es parte del Equipo de Alex y Mejor Amiga) lo esperaba para llevarse su motocicleta y dejarla en su Casa Faltaban unos minutos para partir Se despidió y entro en el Tren Pero tenía Largas Horas Antes de Llegar a España y no dudo en descansar un poco y Escuchar Música en su iPhone 4g y Empezó a Escuchar NU'EST y Otras Bandas de KPOP

Después de Unas Horas El Chico Ingles ya estaba más que Preparado y Faltaba poco para llegar a España Cuando de Repente se escucho un Disparo de Un Rifle Semiautomático y había atravesado la ventana del Conductor…

- Al suelo - Dijo Alex Mientras Desenfundaba su Pistola de 9mm

- Todos Están Bien - Quédense en el suelo - Dijo el Chico Preocupado y Apuntando a las ventanas

El chico decidido entro a la parte del Conductor y vio que el conductor estaba en su Silla muerto y desangrándose debido a un disparo en el cuello

-Dios quien hizo esto- Dijo el Chico susurrando mirando a la ventana del conductor

-MIERDA-

De repente el Tren se salió de las vías y cayó de un precipicio perdiendo decenas de vidas y destrozando el Fino Tren

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-QUE DIABLOS- Dijo el chico mientras había despertado del fuerte golpe, levantándose del suelo cerca de la silla donde se encontraba el cadáver del Conductor

El Chico mareado por el fuerte golpe logro levantarse Tambaleándose y abrió la puerta Del conductor y vio los cadáveres de los pasajeros del Tren Muertos, embarrados por el suelo y por todo el tren el chico reviso el pulso de los pasajeros pero ellos no tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir al impacto como el

- Que miserable Muerte - Digo el chico tambaleándose

El chico Salió del Tren para pedir Ayuda pero no soporto mucho en Pie y se desmayo fuera del Tren cuando de repente apareció un Hombre de las sombras, ese Hombre era nada más y nada menos que Albert Wesker

- Valla Valla Que tenemos Aquí Alex Knight El Chico que era mi mano derecha que me traiciono vas a pagar por lo que has hecho- Digo mientras se reía

Tomo una Jeringa con el Virus Progenitor y se lo inyecto en el cuello a Alex

- Espero que Disfrutes tus Ultimas Horas de Vida -Dijo Mientras se alejaba riéndose

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de 1 Hora y 6 minutos Alex Despierta y se dirige al bosque a buscar ayuda a lo lejos ve una Mansión aparentemente deshabitada, de repente le empieza a palpitar la Cabeza, todo se entorna Azul y Lograba oír sus Latidos, al ver de luego la Mansión ve a una niña Fantasmal cubierta por telaraña sus ojos vacios y sin vida con una pijama, lo mira y le dice

- Finalmente Eres Tu - y entonces se fue corriendo con una risa macabra y se refugió en la Mansión

Finalmente Alex deja de ver azul, empezó a llover pero apareció una niebla extraña no tuvo remedio más que entrar a la Mansión Sombría y escalofriante y seguir a la niña adentro de la casa al entrar Alex, otra vez todo se entorna Azul Tomo su Linterna y empezó a Caminar cuando de repente aparece de nuevo la Niña y dice

- Aquí Aquí Fue…Aquí Fue Donde Todo… Aquí Fue Donde Todo Ocurrió- Dijo La niña Mirando sus alrededores un Poco Triste

Antes de que Alex le preguntara algo se fue corriendo de repente aparecieron unas personas Fantasmales Cubiertas de sangre con Cuchillos y Machetes Alex desenfundo su Silver Ghost (Pistola de 9mm Con Láser hecha Especialmente para Alex Por Kendo) y les apunto Con el Láser de su Silver Ghost directamente en el Pecho y disparo pero solo los hacía salpicar sangre y disparo y disparo Etc., hasta que finalmente acabo con ellos, y se desintegraron con gritos de Dolor y desesperación Y se dio cuenta que había acabado con casi toda su munición Solo quedaba un Cargador Recargo su Silver Ghost e intento salir por la puerta pero estaba atrancada Alex no tuvo Opción más que perseguir a la Niña al subir las escaleras e ir por la puerta Izquierda vio correr a la Niña pero se dio la vuelta Alex la persiguió pero al darse la Vuelta desapareció no había nadie más un mueble polvoso lleno de tierra con telarañas con una llave encima se acerco a agarrar la llave, tenía un mensaje grabado que decía…

- Bienvenido Al Infierno - Dijo Alex un poco nervioso por el mensaje

Y de repente la cabeza de venado que estaba arriba del mueble cobro vida y empezó a retorcerse, y Alex retrocedió con una cara de Susto después de retorcerse se cayó de su lugar y empezó a salpicar sangre coagulada como si fuera una manguera Alex estaba a punto de vomitar pero tiene suerte de no haber manchado su ropa costosa al ver una puerta quiso entrar para no seguir viendo la sangre coagulada pero lo raro era que había armaduras con hachas filosas al lado y casi asesinan a Alex pero este dio un salto hacia atrás y esquivo su Muerte apunto a las Armaduras pero estas se destruyeron

- Es enserio Armaduras que tratan de asesinarme - Dijo Alex Asombrado y asustado

Alex intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada por el otro lado pero no solo había esa Puerta había otra que estaba llena de sangre seca y la llave encajaba Perfectamente y abrió la puerta era el Baño de la Mansión había una bañera llena de sangre con cosas asquerosas en ella y estaba Podrida Alex no podía aguantar las ganas de vomitar se dio la Vuelta y miro al espejo de nuevo empezó a ver Azul de nuevo pero el dolor de la cabeza lo invadía, se tiro al suelo por el dolor se levanto y miro de nuevo al espejo y no era su reflejo era el de una Niña diferente estaba masacrada su cabello revuelto le cubría sus ojos y su cara llena de sangre con un pequeño vestido Blanco mirándolo y llorando

- QUE PUTA MIERDA PASA -Dijo Alex tocándose el Corazón debido al fuerte susto

Y empezo a Salir Niebla Negra del espejo y empezó a invadir a Alex

- ALEJATE DE MI MALDITA SEA –

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno aquí está el Primer Capitulo La verdad me encanto escribir el Fanfiction Tarde Mucho en escribir esta Parte pero aquí esta Si quieres saber por qué existen Fantasmas en la Mansión averigua el secreto oscuro En el segundo Capitulo bueno gracias por leer mi FanFiction Tardare un Poco en subir cada parte Siento lo de las faltas de ortografía no me dio Tiempo de corregirlas Muchas gracias por leer el FanFiction me despido...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de Nuevo

Les traigo el segundo capítulo de Lost In The Darkness En este capítulo entenderán por que habitan almas en la Mansión

Y si piensan que UMBRELLA No tiene nada que Ver están muy equivocados…

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**El pasado Oscuro**_

_**5 de Octubre de 2004,?**_

- ALEJATE DE MI MALDITA SEA - Dijo Alex Mientras se perdía en la Gran Niebla Negra que estaba invadiendo todo el Baño

Poco a Poco Alex se estaba hundiendo en la Niebla que salía del Espejo

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alex Despertó en la nada un lugar donde solo hay Tinieblas Entonces Alex observa a La niña que estaba Flotando se acerca y le dice

- Hola Alex Creo que tendrás muchas preguntas pero escucha has sido Infectado con el Virus Progenitor y necesitas la Cura o morirás te ayudare si tú me ayudas a yo quiero que me ayudes a terminar mis asuntos en la Tierra - Dijo la Niña mientras sonreía y desaparecía

Alex Despierta y se estaba ahogando en la tina llena de Sangre coagulada

- QUE MIERDA ACABA DE PASAR - Dijo Alex mientras respiraba y se levantaba de la tina

Alex se tropezó y cayó en el piso todo mojado de sangre pero….

- QUE MIERDA NO PUEDO VER BIEN Y NO PUEDO OIR BIEN – Alex no entendía que pasaba con sus ojos y oídos

Alex tenía mucho frio y estaba lleno de sangre no podía ver bien se empezó a arrastrar en el suelo hasta la puerta la abrió y salió empezó a caminar pero se resbalaba debido a que sus Botas Blancas estaban llenas de sangre de hecho su ropa ya era totalmente Roja

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Curiosamente Empezó a oír Pasos salió de ahí y se dirigió a la salida de la Mansión pero nada se dirigió a una pequeña puerta que estaba enfrente de las escaleras entro era un pasillo oscuro se lograba oír los truenos y la lluvia afuera de la Mansión Alex empezó a caminar por el estrecho pasillo cuando le empezó a dar otro Dolor de Cabeza tan fuerte que se tiro en el suelo no podía soportar más debido a que no podía ver bien vio una silueta negra de una Mujer diciéndole

- No tengas miedo Cariño no te hare Daño – Dijo la silueta de la Mujer mientras lo acariciaba de su cabello con Fleco y puntas Grises

Alex estaba en el suelo y con demasiado Miedo Alex no podía soportar más se desmayo

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alex Despertó en un Pueblo (similar al de RE4) los aldeanos son alegres Alex estaba totalmente Blanco y transparente era Fantasma nadie lo ve excepto una Niña campesina y le dice

- Hola Señor Porque esta Blanco – Dijo la niña muy alegre y curiosa

De repente aparece un Camión con el signo de nada más y nada menos que el de UMBRELLA y empezaron a salir agentes de UMBRELLA Y Empezaron a atacar a los Aldeanos los Aldeanos se intentaron defender pero no eran Rivales contra ellos los empezaron a apresar a todos menos a Alex después todo se esfuma y aparecen integrantes de UMBRELLA y demoledoras que empiezan a destruir las casas y a los Aldeanos siendo Infectados y metidos en contenedores Alex se acerca a ellos y los escucha decir

- Derriben Esa Casa Necesitamos espacio para la Nueva Mansión del Señor Spencer –

Entonces los Aldeanos se tornan Verdes sus ojos se vuelven de gato amarillos y les crecen las Garras Rompen los Vidrios y Atacan a los Miembros de UMBRELLA

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hasta aquí la Segunda Parte de Lost In The Darkness

Perdonen si se les hizo Corta no tuve mucho tiempo por un motivo Personal

Espero que les haya Gustado Saludos me Despido


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

Ya llego ya está aquí el capitulo 3 disfrútenlo XD

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**El pasado Oscuro**_

_**5 de Octubre de 2004,?**_

De repente Alex se vuelve a color con su vestimenta llena de sangre justo como se había desmayado y empezaron a gruñir mirando a Alex con ojos de asesino Alex desenfundo Su Silver Ghost (que también estaba llena de sangre debido a la bañera)empezaron a correr hacia Alex esta vez Alex Les apunto en la cabeza pero eran más fáciles de matar después de acabar con ellos el pueblo desaparece todo desaparece y Alex callo en el vacio

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horas después Alex despertó en un laboratorio de nuevo estaba fantasma y se oigan gritos ahogados Alex desenfundo su Silver Ghost y llego a la escena eran unos tipos violando a la pobre niña y le tapaban la boca después de violarla un tipo apareció y le inyecto un virus en el cuello y dijo

- Esta es la niña que no ha mutado? - Con un tono serio y frio

El tipo que la violo respondió

- Si al parecer tiene un metabolismo más desarrollado Necesitamos hacerle más pruebas -

Entonces la niña se levanta y empieza a gritar y convulsionar se transforma en un monstruo mitad araña de la cintura para abajo y mato a los tipos enterrándole unas navajas en los genitales y de nuevo Alex vuelve a color y la niña lo empezó a seguir pero todo se desvanece y otra vez cae al vacio de nuevo Alex despertó en el pasillo donde se había desmallado y le empieza a doler la cabeza y otra vez ve de nuevo Azul pero esta vez aparece a la Niña mitad araña Alex empezó a dispararle en la cabeza pero ella no se detenía entonces le disparo en los ojos y la dejo tambaleándose y fue a abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada Alex Soltó una Patada pero la Puerta desapareció

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

y de repente las ventanas desaparecen todo desaparece y se torna Oscuro con una luz arriba de ellos Alex estaba atemorizado vio directamente a la Niña y era la misma que vio en el espejo del baño Alex se había gastado casi todo el Cargador solo quedaba una Bala así que tenia que ser sabio y disparar en un punto Débil cuando le salio algo del pecho como un corazón grotesco con venas colgando y negro de repente le apunto en el Pecho como a los Fantasmas que aparecieron al principio pero esta vez la niña murió con tan solo un disparo en el Corazón y grito horriblemente Diciendo...

- Por que -...

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hasta aquí el capitulo perdón lo iba a postear pero no he tenido mucho Tiempo XD

Perdón si se les hizo corto y por cierto recomiendo un FanFiction de Neiara28 una Amiga mía Que se llama Love and Líes y 30 Felings y 30 Moments More


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Les traigo Lost In The Darkness Capitulo 4 que es más largo que el anterior XD

Espero que les guste Saludos

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Sobreviviendo al Mismo Infierno**_

_**5 de Octubre de 2004,?**_

Alex estaba totalmente pálido como si estuviera muerto viendo a La Niña Gritando

- Por qué? - Con una Voz Distorsionada mientras se desintegraba

De Repente Alex despierta pero no estaba en el pasillo estaba en la Enfermería de La Mansión

- Donde estoy? - Dijo Alex con Miedo y mirando todo el cuarto estando acostado en la Cama

- QUE DIABLOS - Dijo Alex mientras se dio cuenta de que la cama tenía sangre seca

Al parecer alguien había muerto ahí pero era un misterio Alex no tenía idea que estaba pasando ahí

Después de Calmarse Empezó a ver el cuarto y un mueble que estaba a la Derecha de la Cama

- Analgésicos, Sueros, First Aid Sprays, Vendas, Adravil, Safsprin, Aqua Cure, Valifin – Dijo Alex Mientras estaba Pensativo

- Todos Estos productos son de UMBRELLA Esto usa Rebecca para Curar a Mi Equipo –

- Que Fue eso? – Dijo Alex mientras estaba por abrir la puerta y salir de la Enfermería

Al parecer se oyeron algunos pasos como si estuvieran corriendo Alex con demasiado miedo decidió salir

Abrió La puerta Pero no había Nadie todo estaba oscuro saco su Linterna y en ese momento le Empezó a Doler la cabeza y todo se entorna Azul y aparece un no se algo sin carne y con ojos enormes totalmente negros era pequeño como un niño y Alex Cerro la Puerta

- QUE DIABLOS ES ESO – Dijo Alex mientras Cerraba la puerta con seguro

Ese Monstruo o Lo que sea Empezó a Golpear la puerta pero algunos mas se sumaron pero los Ruidos cesaron pero todo seguía Azul

- OH DIOS – De repente Alex miro al techo y un Fantasma con tentáculos apareció gritando horriblemente del techo Alex estaba muriéndose del miedo

Quito el seguro y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y debido a que veía Azul si podía ver y no necesitaba una linterna vio unas escaleras y subió rápidamente luego vio una puerta del otro lado y había una Normal y otra Metálica Alex entro en la que sea y al abrir la puerta todo se calmo se volvió normal Alex se calmo un poco y saco su Linterna era un pequeño Jardín Aun seguía lloviendo y Alex se estaba Mojando decidió seguir caminando Llego a un pequeño invernadero había plantas totalmente secas y sin vida Se refugió acostado en un rincón tratando de olvidar los escenarios que ha vivido

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de unos minutos la lluvia se calmo un poco pero no acababa Alex se levanto y salió del invernadero y adelante del invernadero había una pequeña puerta que llevaba a un pequeño pasillo de repente Alex se tira al suelo por el dolor todo se torna azul y aparece un Señor bastante grande con una hacha e intenta asesinar a Alex pero este se dé una Voltereta a la Izquierda y el hacha del tipo quedo incrustada en el suelo Mientras Alex Desenfundo su Silver Ghost y le apunto en la cabeza asustado

- Por favor Déjame en paz – Dijo el chico mientras estaba más que preparado para apuntar

Alex le disparo en la cabeza pero no pasaba nada entonces recordó que tenía unas granadas tomo una Granada incendiaria y la lanzo el Fantasma se empezó a retorcer y debido a que no tenía mucho espacio para combatir paso a su derecha y disparo cuando de repente cayo un rayo y el fantasma ya estaba frente a sus narices y lo toma del cuello Alex no podía mas y lo tomo de los brazos y puso su pie derecho en el pecho del Fantasma y ya tenía bastante apoyo y le dio una patada en la cara con una Voltereta hacia atrás y le doblo el cuello pero volvió a acomodarse la cara y volvió a perseguirlo Alex le dio una DropKick y lo dejo tambaleándose y aprovecho para darle unos Balazos en la cabeza y finalmente logra deshacerse del todo se torna normal Alex empezó a caminar agotado sale de ahí cuando empezaron a golpear la puerta antes de que Alex abriera la puerta

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hasta aquí este capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado sé que no soy muy bueno describiendo cosas XD

Pero Mejorare Saludos


End file.
